<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakura sake by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452505">Sakura sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu fissava Kei, più come un padre avrebbe guardato un figlio che come un ragazzo avrebbe guardato il suo fidanzato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakura sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Sakura sake -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yabu fissava Kei, più come un padre avrebbe guardato un figlio che come un ragazzo avrebbe guardato il suo fidanzato.</p>
<p>Inoo rideva, correndo più avanti rispetto a lui, con aria felice e lo sguardo luminoso.</p>
<p>Il sole era tramontato ormai da un po’, ma il più piccolo non si era lamentato della scarsa illuminazione, per di più artificiale, del parco di Ueno.</p>
<p>Era da settimane che non perdeva nemmeno uno dei notiziari, nemmeno un meteo, per sapere quando finalmente avrebbero avuto inizio i festeggiamenti per l’Hanami.</p>
<p>E quando aveva annunciato la data approssimativa a Kota, questi non aveva potuto far altro che storcere il naso, pur non osando dirgli nulla, e pregando di riuscire a trovare un po’ di tempo libero per lui.</p>
<p>Con il passare dei giorni aveva notato che il ragazzo diveniva sempre più di malumore, probabilmente aveva cominciato a rinunciare all’idea di poter festeggiare, così come voleva la tradizione.</p>
<p>E Yabu era stato bravo abbastanza da mantenere il silenzio sulle proprie intenzioni, fino a quando quella sera non si era presentato in casa con del sushi e una bottiglia di sakè, proponendogli di uscire per la Yozakura.</p>
<p>Conosceva Kei da anni ormai, e raramente ricordava di averlo visto così felice.</p>
<p>Allungò il passo, cercando di stargli dietro, e quando l’ebbe raggiunto lo afferrò per un polso, ridendo.</p>
<p>“Aspettami, Kei-chan!” lo fermò, ridacchiando. “Ho io il cibo. Non ti conviene scappare.” aggiunse, e l’altro fece una smorfia divertita, rallentando e prendendolo per mano.</p>
<p>Kota fremette per un momento, cominciando a guardarsi intorno.</p>
<p>Erano in un punto del parco abbastanza riparato dalle luci principali, e non c’era poi così tanta gente in giro.</p>
<p>Lasciò la propria mano in quella di Kei, deciso a fare uno strappo alle regole alla sua solita prudenza, almeno per quel giorno.</p>
<p>Quando si sedettero per mangiare, Inoo si appoggiò contro il tronco di un albero di ciliegio particolarmente grande, sospirando e sorseggiando il suo sakè, mentre piluccava distrattamente dei pezzi di tako.</p>
<p>“Avresti potuto dirmelo che stasera eri libero.” disse a Kota, assorto.</p>
<p>Il più grande scrollò le spalle, mangiando a sua volta.</p>
<p>“Volevo farti una sorpresa. Mi dispiace di non aver fatto in tempo per l’Hanami, ma dovevo lavorare.” gli rispose, mordendosi un labbro, ma si rilassò quando l’altro scrollò le spalle, come a dire che non gli importava.</p>
<p>“Mi piace l’Hanami. Così come mi piace la Yozakura. Quando ero piccolo io, mia madre e Aki prendevamo il treno tutti gli anni e venivamo a Tokyo per festeggiare.” raccontò, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Poi ridacchiò, e a Kota parve di vederlo arrossire leggermente. “Mamma mi dice sempre che da piccolo rimanevo sempre incantato con lo sguardo verso gli alberi a guardare i fiori di ciliegio. Ero un bambino che si lasciava affascinare da poco.” spiegò, poi parve riaversi da quel momento di nostalgia e scosse la testa, guardando il fidanzato con aria sorniona. “Dev’essere per questo che sto con te.” disse poi, prendendolo in giro.</p>
<p>Kota si finse offeso, e intinse un dito nel wasabi per sporgersi verso di lui e passarglielo su una guancia, ridacchiando.</p>
<p>Inoo si alzò in piedi di scatto, con un verso lamentoso, andando verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Kota! Brucia, toglilo!” gridò, con una smorfia.</p>
<p>L’altro, senza smettere di sorridere, lo tirò per un braccio in modo tale che gli fosse seduto accanto e, dopo un veloce sguardo intorno per verificare che non ci fosse nessuno, leccò velocemente il wasabi via dalla sua guancia.</p>
<p>Kei non si scompose, né si spostò.</p>
<p>Assunse un’espressione maliziosa, chinandosi verso di lui per posargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra.</p>
<p>E poi ripresero a mangiare, a parlare, come se non fosse accaduto nulla.</p>
<p>Kota sospirò, sentendosi particolarmente felice.</p>
<p>L’emozione di Kei, del resto, era contagiosa.</p>
<p>E lui non pensava di aver mai trovato più belli dei fiori di ciliegio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>